


I Need You in Order to Be Me

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Yandere, incubus, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: A collection of my Seliph oneshots off tumblr, fire-emblem-drabbles! A lot of them were based off prompts, and if so they'll be the name of the chapter.





	1. Your Heart is Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I'm weak for One Boy

Alone, that’s all you wanted to be. Forgotten, not seen, to be left in peace to wallow in your own self-pity; albeit, perhaps crying in the nearest room you found wasn’t the best of ideas, because the room happened to be occupied. So as you crumbled to the floor a crying mess, the sole occupant of the room was hyper-aware of what was happening before him.

“_____, what’s happened?” In a moment, he was kneeling with you, collecting you in his arms so that you weren’t on the ground. You accepted his help and pulled him into a hug, openly crying into his chest.

“T-they said I wasn’t good enough.” Was all you could manage for now, through the tears and hics that racked your body. Seliph was struck; how could anyone say you weren’t enough for them? He felt immediate anger towards said individual but he knew helping you came first.

“Obviously they were the ones not good enough for you, then.” Seliph was fine sitting with you on the floor, pulling you into his lap to better support you. “Love is a wonderful thing, its a shame they didn’t want something so sweet from you.” He just held you tight, letting you cry until the tears dried. “I”m happy you ran into me, who knows what would have happened if you tried to deal with his one your own…” His tone, his words, the way his hands ran comfortingly over your back, everything Seliph did help calm you to the point where you were no longer openly wailing, but still sobbing.

The two of you sat like that a few long minutes; your tears would surely stain his clothing, but Seliph found he didn’t care. All that mattered was calming you down, you were the only important thing in this situation. Soon, you were only lightly crying, sniffling and trying to compose yourself as you realized what situation you found yourself in.

“Oh um.. thanks Seliph.” You held his shoulder with one hand and rubbing at your puffy eyes with the other. “I didn’t think anyone would be here but… I’m glad it was you. You’re very kind to comfort me.” You laughed a little shaking your head. “Just when I thought my heart was broken, you go and help me collect the pieces.” The way you looked at him, eyes glistening with still fresh tears, cheeks stained red and lips rosy made his heart stop. He hadn’t realized it before now, but he was in love.

“Your heart is safe was me.” He managed to say with a smile, his eyes saying so much more than he could manage.

“Really, thank you…” You went back to hugging him, unable to continue looking into his intense gaze. Out one door and into the other it seemed, you didn’t want to claim it so soon after your heart being broken, but it seemed Seliph was turning up the charm.

“Don’t mention it ____. I’m happy to help you whenever you need it.” The two of you sat like that a while longer, neither of you quite ready to leave the others grasp. You soaked in the others touch, neither knowing when a chance to indulge would come up again.


	2. Not Made For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh heck this chapter doesn't get a Free Name because this prompt was a "monsterfy" prompt, so Seliph is an incubus today.

Eager hands trembled in trepidation, ghosting over your form. Only one touch, and he would crumble before you, yet you did not move. “I need your consent.” His words a whisper, a sweet prayer that played with your heart and danced in your stomach. “Let me make you feel good.” Lord, did you want to say yes. You would let him consume you wholly if it made him happy even for a moment.

“But….” You took a deep breath, taking a step away from him. A frown fitted his lips, sweet fangs you knew all to well peaking from his pout. “Is this because you care about me? Or am I just another person to you?” Your voice was filled with hurt, your heart pounding hard in your chest. The man before you, the demon, the incubus who filled your thought faltered; he seemed crestfallen, unable to find the right words to say to you.

“I… I can’t say I know for certain that I love you; I was never a creature meant to feel it.” He didn’t dare meet your eyes, but he could feel your gaze burning into him. He took to running his hands over one another to try and relieve some of the tension he was feeling. The aching attraction he felt to you versus the strange pain when you were away from him. His desire to protect you and his need to consume you, sometimes it was all too much. It seemed he needed you to be himself. “But you invoke something powerful in me, the likes I’ve never felt before with anyone else. I hate to be so brash, but… what else could this be but love?” He managed a smile, managed to find your eyes full of tears but your mouth upturned in a wide grin.

“Kiss me, you idiot.” He wasted no time in doing so, ushering you into his arms and peppering your face with chaste kisses. Your forehead, your eyes, both cheeks, and your chin, nowhere was safe. Your giggles filled the air between the two of you, and between every kiss, Seliph whispered sweet nothings to you.

“I won’t waste this chance you’ve given me.” His lips were just over yours, his eyes trained on them as well. “I’m a creature of darkness that’s fixated on your light it seems…” He left you no room to speak as your lips finally met in an all too familiar kiss; burning, passion pouring from every touch. It was chaste, but you parted with no fear. There would be plenty time in the future to indulge in on another.

“I know you won’t. It was silly of me to doubt your devotion. I… just didn’t want to be another meal to you,” You looked away, your voice soft with doubt. “You mean so much to me, it would have hurt to lay with you only to see you go and find another person to well… you know.” You didn’t have the heart to say the words aloud, but the both of you knew what you meant.

“Then, please, allow me to put all those fears to rest,” Seliph said the words so earnestly, it brought a blush to your face. You could tell, by the look on his face, he was serious too; perhaps blessed wasn’t quite the right term, but that’s how you felt knowing you had him in your life.


	3. Billet-Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was part of a write-o-ween prompt challenge I failed

“How do I tell him how I feel…” You were a horrible, terrible, lovesick fool. Seliph had your heart and with it your sense of logical reasoning. You had been wanting to confess to him for a while now but… you feared rejection in your endeavors. “Maybe I should just write it out….” You mused, staring at the pen and inkwell on your desk. Perhaps a cute billet-doux could win his heart but… “This is too complicated…” Regardless, you sat at your desk, preparing to write.

But how to start? Would it be to cliché to call him dearest? Should you name yourself or make this an anonymous note? Far too many questions with hardly any answers, you found. All you knew was that the mere thought of Seliph caused your heart to pound, and your thoughts cluttered– you would be lucky if this note was coherent at all. You held your pen at the paper, hardly getting a few words down before there was a knock at your door. Strange, considering the time of night.

With another glance at your work, you covered the love letter with a nearby map you had been studying nights prior and went to the door. Lo and behold the object of your affection, Seliph, was there looking as nervous as you felt.

“Oh I, um, didn’t expect you to be up at this hour…” He fidgeted with something behind his back and found it hard to meet your gaze.

“Yeah, I was uh, you know, just studying some tactics. It never hurts to improve.” Not that you would know he couldn’t meet your gaze, though, you couldn’t seem to find his eyes either. You resisted the urge to glance back at the hardly touched love letter; Seliph couldn’t have worse timing.

“That’s good. We need someone capable of leading us. N-not that you aren’t already!” His eyes widened a bit, and he spoke quickly to better his words. “I-I just think its good you’re bettering yourself, you’re um, well worthy of the position you have.” He laughed awkwardly, pulling at his collar with his free hand.

“That’s um, nice and all…” You chanced a glance at him and found him pointedly staring at the ground by your feet. “But um, Seliph, what brings you by so late this evening?” You shifted your weight from foot to foot, wishing you had a place to hide. It would be rude to shut the door in his face, though.

“Oh! I nearly forgot.” Another awkward laugh on his end. You snuffed a giggle yourself; he could be too cute. “I um, have a letter for you.” Slowly, shyly, he brought the envelope out from behind his back. “It’s um, not much but… please read it as soon as I leave, okay?” You nodded slowly, heart pounding. The parchment was rough in texture, and there was red wax sealing the note inside.

“You’re leaving so soon?” You asked softly. As much as his visit surprised you and made you nervous, you would have liked to spend more time with him.

“I-it is late, as much I would uh, enjoy your company people may start to talk if I were to say any longer…” Finally, your eyes met, and Seliph gave you a sad smile. “I hope you can forgive me, ____.”

“O-of course!” You spoke much too quickly, willing the blush to leave your face. He was much too charming for his own good… “You’ll join me another time, then?” You managed to smile a bit.

“I’d be honored to…” Now with hands-free, Seliph hesitantly grabbed one of yours and placed a gentle kiss on the back of your hands. “Good night, and um, rest well _____.” He dropped your hand and smiled shyly at you.

“G-goodnight to you as well Seliph.” With a final nod, Seliph returned from where he came, and you slowly closed your door. “Oh goodness…” You were very aware of the letter you held, gently sitting at your desk to read it. You tore the still warm wax and pulled the note out with shaky hands.

You willed yourself to read the note slowly; he called you dearest and… goodness, he… Seliph hand-delivered his own love letter to you, and after reading it, you found that writing your own wouldn’t be as hard now…


	4. You have my heart, you know? Please, be gentle with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYYY I made this prompt myself, and I love it A Lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is one of the yandere ones, because it came from a yandere prompt list but... I don't think its that bad? It's like, soft yan.

“I hate this fighting.” The night was quiet, cold. You shifted closer to the fire, closer to Seliph. “I just want it all to end, so we can live in peace but… how can if end if we don’t fight?” A deep sigh left you, and you closed your eyes. How late was it now? Probably too late, but neither of you were ready to retire just yet. “But I think what I hate more is how I can’t even fight my own battles.”

“That’s nonsense, _____” Seliph shook his head, moving closer to you as well. Seems the both of you desired the others warmth. Neither of you looked at the other, eyes instead locked into the dying flame. “I can understand not wanting to fight; its a terrible thing and if I had my way I’d have nothing of it. Still, it seems our destiny to fight.” He shook his head, a sigh leaving him as well. “But only a fool would think you play no part in these battles. I know I can’t speak for everyone, but you inspire me to continue fighting daily. With you at my side, I feel as if I could do anything.” He cast you a side glance, and with it a small smile. “You give me power I never thought I could wield.”

“That’s fine and all…” You were obvious as always to his true meaning, but he supposed he wouldn’t want it any other way. “But what if I want to be the one to protect you, Seliph? What then?” You huffed, meeting his lax gaze. You were pouting a little, with your brows furrowed and bottom lip sticking out in the cutest way.

“You do, though.” Now you sent him a confused look. “You protect a very precious part of me _____.” His face was lighting up, he could feel it. He never thought now would be the that, that here would be the place, but it all just seemed right.

“What do you mean Seliph?” He could fool himself into thinking the color on your cheek was a blush of your own and not the wisps of the fire; that perhaps your heart was now beating as fast as his was, and that you were in as deep as he.

“You have my heart, you know?” A flare on his own cheeks, but his voice remained steady, his look still serene. “Please, be gentle with it.” He laughed, something soft and sad that drew you in and made you want to protect and cherish it. “Even if you don’t feel the same about me, I’d like to keep these feelings of mine. They make me a better person; and the better I am, the more helpful I am to you.”

“Seliph…” All words failed you but his name. You could only stare wide into his eyes, confused with a pounding heart and a million words on barely parted lips.

“No, it’s alright, I understand, really. You don’t have to spare my feelings– reject me if you don’t feel the same.” How was he still smiling? How could he be so kind? How were you so lucky to end up with his love?

“Don’t speak like that, I’d be a fool if I rejected you.” You found your words, though they were quiet and rushed. “Don’t think for a moment that I don’t adore you, okay?” You managed a smile and found the right words to say. “I’ll cherish your heart, and carry it with me always because I love you Seliph.” His sad look exploded into a grin, and he pulled you closer to his warmth for a hug.

“I love you too, gods do I adore you.” His head was curled into your shoulder, his arms around your waist. Your arms hung around his neck, and you found you could die happy in such a tender grasp. “You’ve made me the happiest man in this army tonight.”

“You’ve made me happy too. I’ve never felt so loved before…” You admitted, nuzzling him a little. “I don’t want it to end.”

“I promise you’ll feel this loved and more for the rest of our lives together; that’s my promise to you.”


	5. I miss you more than you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't have a prompt either, the request was something about Seliph getting a little jealous of the Summoner spending time with other people.

Seliph had been looking forward to spending some time with you, but recently, for reasons he could not understand, Julius had been taking over your time. Perhaps just to spite him? It was well known you and he were an item, perhaps Julius was just trying to pester him in ways the contract that bound them allowed.

Just like now, Julius was practically glued to your side; saying something vile no doubt, but Seliph had had it up to here with him. “_____, love.” He took you by hand and you smiled, much to Julius’s dismay.

“Oh, hello Seliph, what is it?” You smiled, unknowing of the heavy glare Julius was sending Seliph over your shoulder.

“I have need of you. Over there– far away from Julius.” And Without much said on your part, and ignoring Julius’s complaints, Seliph walked you away from the other prince quickly. In fact, you struggled to keep up with his pace.

“Goodness, Seliph slow down! You’re walking really fast.” You were stumbling to keep up with him. But Seliph suddenly stopped, aware that the two of you were alone in this particular corridor. You ran into his back but didn’t fall. He turned to face you, with a dashing smile on his face.

“I hate being so petty but… it tore me apart to see you spend all that time with Julius when your my lover, _____.” Seliph admitted, one hand rising to hold the back of his neck.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” You cooed, smiling a little. “You know I’m always willing to make room for alone time with you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and he let out a chuckle as well.

“I suppose I just couldn’t see past my jealousy…” His arms found your waist now, and he pushing you gently against the wall. “I just wanted to have you all to myself, I fear…” His voice had gotten low, his eyes half-lidded and his lips dangerously close to yours.

“And what would you have done then?” You mumbled, your own eyes hardly open. Your breath was baited, waiting for the precious moment he would press his lips to yours.

“Perhaps something like this….” You hardly processed his words, you only felt his lips against yours. They were so soft, and you found you missed the familiar feeling of them. Of him, and his warmth around you. The two of you wasted no time in deepening the kiss, your fingers curled in the nape of his neck, his fingers dipping into the skin of your hips and his tongue around yours.

With a need you didn’t know Seliph had, he grinded against you, pressing your further into the wall. You liked this new part of him, so you grinded right back against him, wanting to hear more of the deep moan that left his throat. The two of you had to part, both of you panting and blushing messes.

“I’ve missed you more than you realize, _____.” His voice was soft, needy.

“Don’t worry I… can take care of that.”


	6. An Angel Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is yandere as well! And its not as subtle as the other one, either!

Who said caged birds don’t sing? You did, all the time, though Seliph found it quite mournful; sometimes, he wished he could hear your old songs, the ones I made him fall. So full of love and joy and life, where did they go? But, having you to himself was worth it. Your purity, your sweetness, and innocence, was worth never hearing those songs again.

He remembers the day fondly; though, perhaps he couldn’t say the same for you. Tyrfing poised above his head, your form quivering under him– it still brought a smile to his face. It had been some time ago, but Seliph remembers his very same words. How could he not, when he uttered them to you all the time? “The world doesn’t deserve an angel like you.” Your tears came slowly, sliding down your face. He wanted to give you a divine end, to where sinful gazes couldn’t meet your precious form anymore.

“I don’t want to die, please.” The words touched him, but Tyrfing was still raised above him. “Please, don’t kill me Seliph.” Oh, how he reveled the way you said his name. “I’ll do anything, anything you want or ask. Just, please don’t let it end like this.” Seliph found he liked it when you begged, though he thought it above an angel like you.

“Anything?” He repeated, still in disbelief. “Then…” He lowered his sword to his side, offering his hand instead. “Come with me.” He said softly. “Come with me to a place where I can hide you from those to wish to taint you, my angel.” His hand stayed out in front of him, but Seliph could tell you were hesitant to take it. “I would hate to go back to the alternative…” His free hand rested on Tyrfing’s hilt.

“Please, take me away then.” You took his hand, and like the gentlemen he was, Seliph helped you up. What a wondrous moment that was.

~*~

“You remind me of a morning dove…” A fine brush ran through your hair, a gloved hand gliding after it. You sat, with a frown, letting Seliph dress his ‘idol’. He used to you not answering, but that was okay. You sang when you thought he couldn’t hear. “So innocent and sweet, yet so scared to show yourself to me. My sweet angel, it’s only the two of us here…” Gentle arms hung heavy around your neck, his head rested above your own. Seliph stared down your shared reflection in the mirror. His smile was your frown.

“I… don’t want to.” Your voice was soft, probably from disuse. You may be alive now, but at what cost to yourself?

“I know, but soon you’ll come to understand I’m all you have.” You hated how kind he was, how his sweet words caught in your ear, and his voice made your stomach do flips. You knew this wasn’t healthy for either of you, only having each other. Seliph was already obsessed, and slowly, you were falling down that same hole.

“Please, take me back.” Your plea fell on deaf ears.

“I have to go out today,” he said suddenly, standing to his full height. Tyrfing at his side; how did you not notice his armor?

“You’re leaving me?” You swirled in your seat and faced him with wide, sad eyes. This was only the start.

“Would you rather starve, angel?” You use to hate that nickname; but it seems it was growing on you, the way he said it had your heart pounding.

“I-I don’t want to be alone…” You said softly, looking away. He adored how shy you could get.

“I won’t be gone for long.” His gloved hand cupped your cheek and brought your gaze back up to him. A blush dusted your cheeks.

“Promise?” Looking into his deep sapphire gaze, you knew you were in too deep now.

“I promise, love.” Seliph knew, his angel only had eyes for him. And with that love, he could better protect you from any and all evil. Only he could.

“Okay…” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. You wanted more than just a simple touch from him, but that’s all he gave. He walked slowly, to the front door of your new house; your shared home. You hated how you wanted more, his touch should sicken you, but it was all you had, and you always wanted more. Seliph had you eating from his hand.

“I love you, angel.” Why was his voice so comforting?

“I love you too…” You mumbled out the words before you even knew what you were saying. Your hands rose to cover your mouth, and your eyes, wide, stared blankly at Seliph. His gaze was much the same moment before he smiled softly at you.

“I knew you would come to.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also yandere! Also, you know that line he has in heroes where it's like "I'd love to stroll with you in a market someday" bc I'm a hoe for that line.

You knew Seliph hated to fight; how it scared him sometimes. Still, you needed his help. You appreciated his support, too, more than most. He was, quiet, kind, and willing to listen. And you did the same for him, too. Already a few heroes had mistaken the two of you as a couple; while you didn’t really mind (you would even play along sometimes) he always became a mess. You thought that was the end of it, though. You figured he didn’t have any feelings for you and was just… to nice to call you out on your obvious feelings for him.

“Seliph, why don’t we go to the market today? I remember you saying you wanted to do that, once. And well, I have the time right now.” You grabbed his hand, shaking it a little excitedly. “Please?” But how could he say no to you?

“Whatever you want, _____.” You stopped shaking his hand up and down but still held it. His heartbeat picked up.

“Well, what are we waiting for! Come on!” You pulled him along to the castle gates. The walk to the town was short, only 10 minutes, but you still had fun dancing around Seliph and talking with him. You swung your entwined hands merrily, just happy to be out with him.

“We’re nearly there! I wonder what’s on sale today?” You hummed, finally stilling your swinging hands. It made Seliph so happy that you were. That just being with him made you this happy.

“I’d be happy to get you anything you want.” Seliph offered.

“Oh, no I can pay for myself, Seliph. Thank you though.” The two of you had just walked into town, and already the noise of the market a ways away hit you.

“No, I insist _____. I want to treat you.” Why was he so sweet? He wasn’t trying to one-up you, you knew

“Well, then I insist on treating you Seliph. You deserve gifts, too!” Why did you have to be so kind, so sweet? He wanted to show you how much he cared, that he wanted to spoil you and make the smile on your face even larger.

“Well… I suppose that’s alright.” He’d just have to buy you a surprise then. Maybe a few, though, because you became more curious as the two of you walked closer to the market, trying to look over peoples heads.

“We have places like this where I come from, you know? I’ve been to one in a large city we call Seattle. The market, called Pikes Place, is very popular every day!” You explained. “This one is kind of small compared to it, Pike’s Place has multiple floors. But still, this one is so charming.” You giggled, easily weaving through people.

“Multiple floors? That’s amazing.” Seliph followed you through the crowd, sure to get your hand in his.

“Yup, its pretty much the same idea as this one. Peddle goods like fruit, vegetables, or even fresh fish caught right in the nearby Ocean. Despite not really liking people, I loved that market. This one is much more my speed, I think.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. In more peaceful times, I loved to spend my time here; it was nice, being able to explore, escape for a little bit.” He admitted.

“Oh, let’s look over here!” You tugged him over to a man handling all things leather; armor, pouches, saddles, and so much more. “Oh, a journal…” You picked up a leather bound journal, dyed a lovely blue. “How much for this?” You looked up at the man, smiling at his rugged form. He relayed a price, and you frowned a bit. “That’s a bit more than I’d like to pay…” But still, it was fine leather, and lovely paper too.

“Here, this should be enough.” Seliph dropped a few gold pieces in the man’s open hand, and you gasped.

“Hey, Seliph!” You frowned a little at him, but he was still smiling.

“I told you I would get you a gift ____” he reminded you, as the two of you moved on to find another stall.

“Yes but… it didn’t have to be so expensive… and it was the first thing I looked at, too…” You added. How could he tell you that the price didn’t matter? If it made you happy, even for a moment, he wanted you to have it.

“Don’t fret it _____. I was happy to buy it for you.” You would simply have to step him up, it seems.

“Well, let’s buy some food, then? Together. We can use it to have lunch together, later.” You added. His heartbeat picked up once more; why were you willing to spend so much time with him?

“Let’s explore a little more first, food is a little heavier than some trinkets.” You still hadn’t let go of his hand, either. Gods above did it feel so right in his.

“Well, where do you want to go?” I want to get you something in return.” Just the idea that you were thinking of him warmed his cheeks. Maybe he filled your thoughts as much as you did his? It was a slim chance, he knew, but it filled his stomach with butterflies. Were you as infatuated as he?

“Hmm…” Seliph looked around a moment, using his height to his advantage to see over others heads. “It seems that woman over there has some interesting things for sale.” He noted.

“I can’t see her, please lead the way.” Seliph did so gladly, guiding you over to where an older woman sat amongst her wares. You could only compare her to an antique store; books here, trinkets there, old pendants and aged toys. Overall, it was very charming. “Does anything catch your eye?” As you spoke you were scanning her wares as well; just looking for something that screamed Seliph.

“Well…” Seliph still wasn’t sure he wanted you spending money on him, but knowing you cared enough to want to do so… “I do like to read…” He was eyes 3 books, who sat strapped together by a thin red cloth.

“I want those.” You pointed to the books, and the lady smiled a little, telling you the price. A little more than what Seliph paid for your own book, but hey this was 3 so you had no problem with that price. Seliph watched within horror as you pressed the money into the woman’s hand, and happily passed the trio of books to him. “There, now we’re even.” Though, a pretty blue pendent did catch your eye after. It reminded you of Seliph; it matched his hair, his clothing, his eyes… You picked it up a moment to admire it. “It reminds me of you; the color matches.” You had finally dropped his hand. He watched as you placed the pendant down, only to wander over to the next stall.

“How much for that pendant?” Seliph whispered. The woman gave a cat-like grin and relayed the price. A little expensive, but you were worth it. He paid for the gem and placed it in his pocket; to be gifted to you at a later date. The late morning continued, with you and Seliph drifting from stall to stall. You would buy something for yourself here and there, but more often than not you would reconsider and not buy it. Seliph had to stop himself to buy everything for you after you touched it; the price wasn’t always the issue, and he didn’t want to buy you something you didn’t like. However… you did seem especially attracted to some of the toys at one stall. They were small, handmade stuffed animals… Seliph only bought a few.

“Let’s get some food now, okay Seliph? I’m hungry, so you must be too.” He nodded, following you further along. You tried not to question what he had in the small burlap sack; his purchases were his business, after all. “Also, it’s my idea so I’ll pay for it.” You added. He couldn’t have that, though.

“No, I insist _____. I can pay.” You stopped inspecting fruit to frown at him.

“Its quite alright, I can pay as well.” You looked up at him, willing him to back down.

“It would be rude to make you pay though.” Who know someone could be so politely stubborn. “Don’t make me out to not be a gentleman, _____.” He added, now inspecting some fruit himself.

“Y-yes but… why don’t we just split the cost, then?” You frowned at him a little, and he hated to see it.

“Very well, if that’s what you wish.” He nodded.

“Aww, thank you!” You hugged his side a little but he was too shocked to really move. “Now, I hope you like oranges!” You placed a few in a burlap sack, handing the woman there a few pieces of silver. Further along, you bought bread that was once fresh in the early morning, but Seliph bought fresh cheese and preserved meat as well. The two of you were even for the most part, but you felt Seliph was always trying to… outdo you. Perhaps you just never knew he could be competitive?

Whatever it was, to two of you finally started heading back with your lunch in tow, along with the goodies you got beforehand. About halfway back, though, you stopped abruptly. “Why don’t we have a picnic? There’s a clearing just over there.” You gestured to a little opening in the trees of the side of the dirt road. Before Seliph could disagree, you were already heading that way, walking through the underbrush and under trees to do so. Seliph was surprised you saw it from the road. He sure didn’t and was sure most other people wouldn’t.

Once there, you sat amongst the grass, smiling up at Seliph as he joined you. “Isn’t this cute? I love being out in nature.” Seliph laughed a little, he couldn’t help but agree.

“I will admit, I do enjoy my alone time with you. You’re refreshing _____.” He admitted. He gentle sat himself and all his belongings down, as he sat in front of you, close enough to share food. You didn’t seem quite interested in eating yet, though.

“You know, there was another reason I brought you out today, Seliph…” You admitted, shyly looking away from him. Again, his heart pounded, a million thoughts reaching his mind in a single moment. Were you going to call him out for his obvious crush, reject him? He couldn’t bear that. Or would you confess yourself? Was he simply overthinking?

“Oh? Do tell.” He urged, looking to your eyes. He wished you would look at him again.

“Well I…” You awkwardly played with your hair, twirling your own hair around your finger. “I care for you, more than a friend should…” Somehow, you managed to look into his eyes and keep your voice even as you spoke once more. “Seliph, I love you.” You admitted, blush taking over your face.

“____, I… I love you too.” Seliph couldn’t believe his luck. You looked like you wanted to speak, but now Seliph couldn’t stop. “I love you so much, you’re all I ever think about.” Seliph has moved to crawl closer to you, and you leaned back a bit. “You fill my thoughts, to the point where I worry I do worse in battle.”

“Seliph…” he was leaning over you slightly, you had to use your arms at an awkward angle to support yourself.

“I’m… so happy you feel the same…” One of his hands held your hip, guiding you gently to lay down in the grass. You slowly did so. “Tell me, do I fill your thoughts as well? Is it so bad some days all you can do is fantasize?” The hand that rested on your hip came to caress your face, his gloved fingers feeling so smooth.

“I…” Could he feel the blush on your face through his gloves? You didn’t expect things to go this way but you were… happy? He was being sweet, albeit moving rather fast… But his smile was so cute, and you couldn’t help that it made you smile as well. “A… little bit. I’ve always been one to daydream.” You admitted. Seliph placed a sweet kiss on your forehead; he didn’t deserve you, but he was still so happy to have you.

“You’re everything and more, you know?” He chuckled a little and you smiled. “You give me the courage, the strength I need to continue forward. With you at my side, I won’t hesitate to fight anymore, because I have something precious to protect.”


End file.
